Good Run of Bad Luck
by Enula
Summary: When his parents newest invention backfires on Danny, his life is sucked out of him...literally. Stuck in ghost form now, Danny has no choice but to have Sam hide him in the deepest corners of her home. Like her room.
1. FGES

**__**

Good Run of Bad Luck

I.

"Tucker! The thermos, give me the thermos already!"

"I'm trying, but…" Tucker replied to Danny's loud demand, rummaging through his backpack. He knew for a fact that he brought it with him; that was one thing he could never forget. But with a screaming ghost in the background and Danny floating right above him, he felt on edge.

"Ah, here it is!" he finally exclaimed, ripping it from his bag and holding it up in victory. Danny took it roughly from him the second he saw it, opening the lid as he pointed it at the large rat ghost.

Tucker, Danny, and Sam all gritted their teeth at the awful noise it made, holding their breaths as they waited for it to get captured. The energy in the thermos sucked the ghost right into it, Danny putting the lid securely on again afterward.

They all released the breath they had been holding.

"Well, that was fairly easy," Sam commented, smirking when Danny's form changed back to human, causing gravity to take over to make his feet hit the ground.

"Easy for you to say," Danny shot back, giving the thermos back to Tucker to hold, "Next time, have it ready."

Tucker shook his head and placed it back in his bag, "Hey, it all worked out fine. No big deal."

"It worked out fine _this _time," Danny said, beginning to walk along the trail toward the exit of the park. It was late at night, about eight o'clock, so they didn't have to worry about anyone else being there.

All three of them walked along, the incident soon forgotten. After all, can't have one ghost on the mind for too long; another one would be bound to show up anyway. Indeed, ghost hunting became a way of life for Danny, Sam, and Tucker, having been doing it almost everyday for the past two years.

At the age of sixteen and in their junior year of school, not too much had changed. They were still the odd trio of best friends around Casper High and still got annoyed by the big jocks and preps.

Of course, fighting ghosts for two years really strengthened Danny up, as his body was now taking in all the strenuous exercise to put some muscles on his arms and harden his abdomen. With the baggy clothes he wore, however, not too many people seemed to notice. One of the few was Dash; the football player noticing that he couldn't hurt Danny as much as before.

He still had somewhat of a crush on Paulina, but it definitely wasn't as strong as before. She was once something new at the beginning of high school, but was now fading into something old as more girls began to grow into themselves.

Sam, Danny noticed, was one of them. She was basically the same old Sam that he always knew, what with her gothic way of dressing and her moody attitude. But her face showed that she was maturing, her cheekbones becoming more prominent, her lips becoming fuller.

Danny heard some of the other guys at school talking about her sometimes, but the comments mixed bad with the good. For example: "The goth girl's really hot…too bad she's a freak!"

These wisecracks never failed to peeve Danny, but he chose to ignore them rather than fight against them. He knew that would only cause them to talk more.

On another note, Danny did just as well in school as he did when he was fourteen, but managed to keep a more balanced schedule. Though Tucker still put in little reminders in his PDA, Danny didn't need it as much. As was said before, ghost hunting became a way of life.

Among the three of them, Tucker was the one that basically stayed the same. He was still the techno-geek that couldn't get a girlfriend. Danny would never know where Tucker got up the courage to just go up to a girl and ask her out, when he already knew the negative answer was to come.

"Did you study for the history test yet, Danny?" Sam asked suddenly when they turned out of the park and began walking toward their houses.

"Not yet," he replied, "but I'll do it as soon as I get home."

"Uh-huh…" Sam began sarcastically.

"That's what you said last time. Then it turns out you didn't go straight home and decided to do a little ghost-touring of the city," Tucker chimed in, chuckling when he remembered Danny's shock upon seeing the big red D on the top of his test.

Danny shook his head in disagreement, "I mean it this time. I swear, I'll go straight home and study."

"Hm…do you think we should escort him to his house to make sure, Tucker?" Sam teased.

"Maybe we should…"

"Guys!" Danny yelled to stop them from going on. They stopped walking and faced each other, "I'm serious. And I'll prove it when I get an A on the test tomorrow."

Crickets chirped off to the side as Sam and Tucker stared at Danny blankly. Danny's eyes dulled, as he knew what was coming. He turned back around, wincing as soon as he heard his best friends laugh loudly.

"_You…_get an _A _on a _history _test?" Tucker emphasized, jogging to catch up to him.

"I never knew you knew a foreign language, Danny," Sam commented, walking on the other side of him.

Danny didn't answer as he gave them both the silent treatment, his fists clenched and his eyes straight ahead.

Tucker got the last of his laughs out, "Hey, we're only joking with you, man. No need to get upset."

"Yeah, I'll even come over and help you study if you want," Sam suggested, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny did a quick side-glance at her before sighing and lowering his eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks, Sam. I think I can cover it on my own."

"And get an A?" she smirked.

"And get an A!" he declared, cracking a small smile when she laughed again.

"Okay, Danny, I believe you. Anyway, this is where I split with you guys. See you tomorrow," she said as she crossed the street, waving behind her.

"Later," Danny and Tucker said in unison, continuing their walk.

"Should've taken Sam up on her offer," Tucker put in.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Just because," Tucker said simply, shrugging his shoulder, "you two haven't been alone in awhile. I'm beginning to feel like I'm invading."

Danny looked over at him in shock that he would say such a thing, "Huh? Tuck, what are you talking about? Since when did you begin thinking you were invading or whatever?"

Tucker sighed at Danny's stupidity…or naïve ways, "Even if you don't notice it, I do. And I know Sam must, too. Dude, she's been trying to get closer to you for I don't know how long now, and she must feel a little awkward with me being here."

Danny's eyes remained confused, "…huh?"

"She's doing it so well, even I have a hard time noticing sometimes."

"Noticing what?" Danny didn't know why he was so interested in what Tucker had to say about Sam, and he was getting somewhat frustrated that he was beating around the bush instead of saying it straight out. He tried to tell himself that his curiosity was more on why Tucker felt awkward, rather than the way Sam was acting.

"Just little things. That's all," Tucker said, finalizing the conversation, for he soon crossed the street also. "Well, this is my stop. Later, Danny."

Danny stood dumbfounded for a moment, debating on whether he should call Tucker back or not. In the end, he allowed Tucker to enter his home in peace. Sticking his hands in his pockets, Danny continued on to the next street where his weird looking house was. To say the least, he forgot about Tucker's little speech, figuring it was nothing anyway.

Once he reached his home, he stood across the street for a moment, not yet ready to go in. His parents had been working on one of their inventions last night and early this morning. He didn't think he wanted to know on what.

He sighed in defeat, "Can't ignore the inevitable…" he murmured, his eyes going wide when he saw his breath, a cold "ghost-chill" coming over him. "Oh no…not now, please…"

With narrowed eyes, he scanned the area cautiously, trying to get a feel of where the ghost was hiding. What he saw instead made him more surprised than seeing a ghost. He squinted his eyes to get a better view, "…Sam?"

Sure enough, Sam walked out of the darkness between his house and his neighbors, stopping abruptly when she saw Danny across the street.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny called out to her, only to see her turn and run down the street, turning the first bend so Danny could no longer see her. Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, he shook his head and walked to his house. "If that was just one of the little things Tucker was talking about…I don't wanna know."

Having completely forgotten about having his ghost senses tingle, Danny walked inside, slamming the door behind him, "I'm home!" he called, just to see who would answer.

"Thanks for the update," Jazz called back to him from the kitchen. Danny peeked in to see what she was doing, rolling his eyes when she was reading a thick book at the counter.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked, nodding knowingly when she pointed her finger downward. "Sorry for disturbing you," he said not so apologetically. He turned and walked down the steps to the lab, already hearing a lot of metal clanging and sparks shooting.

Once he reached the platform, he stared at the rather large object that looked more like a beam set to blast a whole planet to smithereens.

Jack happened to look up and see Danny standing there. He stopped working for a moment, flipping his mask to the top of his head, "Hey Son, wanna come see our newest invention?"

"Sure, I guess…" Danny replied, walking further into the lab. Danny learned overtime to get to know everything about his parents little inventions, some actually proving quite helpful in his ghost hunting. Not too many verified to be dangerous to him, only ones that made Jack and Maddie confused when it acted up around Danny.

"This…!" Jack exclaimed, waving his arm towards it like it was some sort of discovery from outer space, "This…is the FGES 6000!"

Danny looked at it, then at his dad, "F…guess?"

Jack nodded, "FGES! It stands for Fenton Ghost Energy Sucker!"

"Uhh…" Danny looked to his mother.

"You father came up with the name," she defended in her honor, "That's why I told him to shorten it down."

"Thus, FGES was born!" Jack yelled, staring at his new invention as though it was another one of his children. Danny and Jazz often noticed this, how sometimes their parents looked at their inventions with more pride. Instead of trying to reason with them or feel hurt by it, they chose to ignore it.

Danny took a step closer to it, not being able to help but yawn. He was surprised at himself, for usually he could hide his boredom in front of them. He noticed how his father looked at him with disapproval and quickly tried to cover it up, "Didn't you and Mom already come up with something like this?"

"Yes, but this is the new and improved version. This baby can suck even the biggest of ghosts dry in one helping. Not even one little ghost drop can get past it," he explained, nothing on his mind but his contraption.

Again, Danny raised a brow and couldn't help but blush at the way his father explained it. Neither of his parents seemed to notice the explicitness of it all. He yawned again, his eyes going wide as he realized he was tired. He turned and ran back up the stairs, calling back, "Well, good luck with that! I have a test to study for!"

His parents were already back to working, so he didn't receive a response. He ran up to his room where his school books were, quickly taking out his history book and throwing it on his desk. He flipped it open to a random page and hoped it was the chapter they were covering.

"Gotta study…" he told himself, "gotta get an A on the test tomorrow…" His eyes scanned the page, falling on the first sentence he focused on, "In the last 1800's…" Danny's eyes drooped almost immediately, his head hitting the book.

"A D-?!" Danny yelled the next day at school, a sweat bead rolling down the side of his face as he imagined the anger on his parents' faces. Sam and Tucker shook their heads as they stared down at his test that showed just as much red as black and white. "This can't be happening…"

The bell rang and the whole class began exiting the classroom to go to lunch, Danny, Sam, and Tucker following slowly behind.

"Did you study last night like you said you were gonna do?" Sam asked, her eyes showing some sympathy for him. She knew how enraged his parents could get when they saw their son was on the verge of failing.

"Yes…well…no. I mean, I tried…I was just about to and then…I fell asleep," Danny explained, still finding it hard to believe he passed out that quickly. He didn't even feel _that _tired when he was done fighting the ghost.

"You fell asleep?" Tucker asked incredulously, the three of them getting in line to get their lunches, "Are you sure you didn't fly around again?"

"Positive," Danny replied, "I walked straight home and…even though I didn't really want to, I…hey, wait a sec," he turned to Sam when he remembered having seen her the night before, "Last night, what were you doing?"

"Me?" she asked, looking at him strangely in a sort of why-would-you-ask-me-something-like-that look, "Umm…well, I went home, I listened to some music as I studied—unlike you—and then I—."

They all walked over to an empty table and sat their trays down. Danny stopped her from going on, "No, I mean when you were at my house."

"Your house?" Sam looked confused, "I wasn't at your house."

Danny nodded, "Yes you were…I saw you come out of the shadows and then run away."

Tucker laughed, "That sounds like something Sam would do."

Sam shot him a glare before turning back to Danny, "Listen Danny…I think I would know if I came out of the shadows then ran away. But I know that I didn't. When you saw me walk to my house was the last time I was outside."

"Maybe he only imagined it, because he thought you would look good appearing out of—," he stopped quickly when Danny elbowed him in the gut. Tucker looked to see a glare on his face now and laughed nervously, "You're right…I don't know why you would imagine that and then imagine her running away." They all stayed quiet for awhile before Tucker couldn't resist speaking some more, "Unless your imagination wanted you to run after her, but reality told you, you had to study for—," again, he was elbowed.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled, "Give it a rest already."

"All right, all right…I was just kidding," Tucker defended himself.

Danny sighed as he silently forgave his best friend, "Maybe it was only my imagination then. Or maybe it was just someone that looked like you."

It was Sam's turn to laugh, "You serious? You think you saw someone…that looked like _me_?"

After staring at her for a moment, Danny nodded, "Yeah, you're right. You're one of a kind, Sam. I guess it was my imagination…wouldn't doubt it, since I _was _tired last night…I think."

After his first little comment, Sam couldn't help but blush and twirl her fork in her salad, "You really mean that, Danny?" He really thought she was one of a kind? Just remembering him saying it brought a deeper blush to her cheeks.

"Yes, I swear! It's the truth," he told her, almost a little too enthusiastically.

Her ever-growing smile made her face burn more, "Wow, Danny…I never knew you thought that way…"

"Heh, yeah I—wait, what?" he asked after realizing she made no sense.

Seeing how he looked confused made her look confused, "What?"

Danny looked from side to side, trying to think of something intellectual to say. He looked back up at her, "Huh?"

"What are you talking about, Danny?" She finally asked, getting annoyed quickly with their back and forth nonsense.

"Well…" he started, not quite sure what was going on, "I said I was tired, then you asked if I meant that. Then I said yes, because it's true. No matter what you and Tucker may think, I swear to you, I went straight home!"

Sam could do nothing but blink for a moment before finally realizing that he didn't even remember what he said about her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten…slowly. She heard Tucker laughing, but ignored it as she stood up to throw her tray away, having lost her appetite.

"Way to go, man," Tucker stated, shoving a large piece of meat in his mouth.

Danny looked back and forth between his two friends, "What!? I don't get it…"

My first Danny Phantom fic! Wow…and I swore to myself that I would stick with nothing but anime. Darn. Well, I wasn't getting any inspiration from anything else at the moment. So I wrote this! Sorry if the chapter started off slow…I'll try to get to the good parts soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Migraine?

**__**

Good Run of Bad Luck

II.

The rest of the day was basically uneventful; no more tests, no ghosts popping up, no more wise cracks from Tucker. After school, they all went straight home. Danny wasn't too surprised that his parents weren't around and Jazz had gone to the library. It was that certain Thursday of the month, he supposed. His whole family went out by themselves and he had the house to himself.

"Ah…relaxation. Finally," he plopped down on the couch with his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffee table. His eyes wandered from side to side after he said it, "Better not jinx myself. I have a habit of doing that."

He closed his eyes, trying to forget everything, especially that D-. His parents were going to kill him. But he couldn't think about dying right now. That would be too unpleasant.

After a few moments, he couldn't help but hear a low buzzing sound coming from the basement. At first, he thought it was just in his head, but when it continued monotonously, he sat up.

"What the heck?" He stood, ready to go see what was making the noise, only to get a headache. He pressed his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes again, "Oh man…I feel so tired again, I got a migraine."

Slowly, he squinted an eye open and raised a brow; "Do kids my age get migraines?" He groaned and walked almost blindly toward the stairs, gripping onto the railing tightly. Cautiously, he walked down to the lab, holding his head tighter when the buzzing got louder.

Because it wasn't as bright in the basement, it was easier for Danny to open his eyes. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was his parents' new invention—the FGES—that was making the head-pounding noise.

"Ohhh…" he groaned again, wanting badly to go to his room and forget about it. Of course, he wasn't sure if that would help if he could hearing the buzz all the way up there, too. Reluctantly, he walked closer to the machine, his head basically going numb now.

Looking up at the large beam-like object, he couldn't help but notice what looked like ice-blue air coming out of the top. Gazing at it harder, however, he realized that the air wasn't coming out of it, but rather getting sucked into it.

Without warning, his knees gave out, sending him to the ground.

__

'What's going on…?' He wondered, that having been his last sensible thought. It began to feel like he was going through a dream, everything happening so fast, yet painfully slow. His vision was blurry, the buzz going to the back of his mind like some distant memory.

Danny shivered once when he felt himself go deathly cold, only then snapping out of this trance.

"Gotta…" slowly, he pushed his upper body up with his arms, "get out…" He managed to get to his feet, swaying as he tried his best to walk back up the stairs, "of here…"

Fortunately, he reached the first floor without collapsing. The logical thing to do would have been to leave the house, but his feet carried him up to his bedroom where he wanted to be in the first place.

His bedroom door was closed. His body slumped against it for a moment's rest. He tried to clear his mind. He tried to think wisely. Above all, Danny tried not to panic. _'I'm just tired. All those nights I stayed up hunting ghosts finally caught up to me. That's all. That's…all.'_

His hand instinctively found the doorknob. He twisted it, causing the door to fly open due to his body weight. He stumbled forward, but held himself up by holding onto the door. Because of the location of his room and the time of day, the sun shone brightly through his window.

With his head pounding worse than before, he pushed the door shut and quickly pulled down the blinds and pulled the curtains together. Just from this, his body felt too exhausted to stand anymore. Danny toppled on his bed, his head sinking deeply into the pillow. Though something in the back of his brain was telling him not to fall asleep, sleep sounded too good to ignore.

llllllllllllllllllll

"Danny? Danny, wake up."

Danny groaned when he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes against his own will to see his mother standing there. His vision was still cloudy, but he could make out the worried expression in her eyes, "Mom…?"

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked, sitting gently on the side of his bed, "It's only eight thirty and you're in bed? Are you sick?" Maddie put her palm to her son's forehead.

He savored the great feeling of his mother's cold hand, "I think I may be coming down with something…"

"You do seem to be running a fever…would you like me to get you some medicine?"

Danny shook his head, "No, I just want to…" he closed his eyes, "sleep…"

Though she knew she should insist he take some medicine, she thought that maybe sleep _was_ all he needed. Her eyes gazed over his flushed face and slightly heavy breathing. Maddie shook her head, "Danny, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, your dad, or Jazz, okay?"

He nodded slightly, feeling himself drift away again. He felt her get up and walk out, but he also felt someone else's presence in the room. His teeth chattered and, as he hesitantly looked, saw his breath.

"Ghost…have to fight…" he mumbled, but made no movement except for a twitch.

"Hey Danny, how you feeling?"

Danny looked to the left. There was only a little light coming in through the hallway, but it was enough for him to make out Sam. Confusion took over fatigue, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and walked closer to his bed, "I came over to see you and that's when your parents told me you might have been sick. I just wanted to come up to see how you were doing."

He didn't argue with her answer, "I don't feel great at all. I feel like the life's getting sucked out of me."

Sam sat on his bed, pulling her knee up so she could face him. Even though Maddie had just got done doing it, she pressed her hand to his head also. Again, he felt more relaxed from her cold hand.

"Are you cold, Sam?" he asked, putting his hand over top of hers.

"Me?" she questioned, smiling gently, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"'Cause it feels like your hands been in the freezer for an hour. I must really be burning up," he shook his head as he tried to remember the last time he felt this sick. It had been about two years since he had actually gotten a bad cold.

Sam stared down at him before bringing her other hand to his face. She pressed the back and the front of her hands all over his face to help cool him down.

He sighed as he began to feel more relaxed, his body sinking deep and more comfortably into the bed, "It's my parents' new invention…the big beam thing in the lab…that's the thing making me sick." Though he was saying this, he hardly knew he was.

"You shouldn't go to school tomorrow, Danny," Sam said instead of commenting about the machine.

Danny shook his head, "No, I…I have to get out of this house. It might not be too healthy if I stay here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because…because…" It shouldn't have been a hard question. Danny thought that it shouldn't have been a question at all. Why would Sam question him on something like this? She always trusted his better judgment before. Alas, he could not find an answer. Instead, he said: "Do you mind coming over to wake me up in the morning, Sam? Or tell my mom to get me up? My head will explode if the alarm goes off in the morning…"

Danny jumped a little when he felt Sam's cheek against his. Her face also felt so cold that he got even more relaxed. It felt almost like she was letting out all the warmth in his body and putting in a chill. However, he felt more comfortable with that at the moment. It was always easier to sleep when it was cold.

"Sam…" he whispered her name one last time before his energy was drained once again and he fell back into a deep slumber.

llllllllllllllllllll

"I wonder where Danny is…" Sam asked aloud the next day in the lunchroom. It was just her and Tucker at their table today, to which made her feel a little uneasy. It wasn't only the fact that Danny was not there, but because they were serving meat loaf at lunch and Tucker decided to get three lunches. In other words, she was surrounded by meat and Danny wasn't there to take her mind off it.

"Maybe his parents dragged him somewhere," Tucker suggested, sticking a large piece of meat into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Sam looked disgusted, "I think Danny would have told us that. Maybe he's sick?"

"He still would have came to school if he was just sick," came his other comment.

"True…" Sam agreed, pushing a cucumber around with her fork in her salad, "Something just doesn't feel right, Tucker. I say we go see him after school."

Tucker nodded, pushing his first tray away to start on his second, "Fine with me." Though Tucker didn't seem worried, he was only trying to get Sam to calm down. Behind all the meat loaf, Tucker was just as anxious to see Danny as Sam was.

lllllllllllllllllll

"Wake up, Danny, I brought you some soup."

The loud voice that came out of nowhere caused Danny to snap his eyes open. He saw Jazz standing beside his bed with a tray. He managed to sit up just as Jazz rested the tray over his lap. He looked down into the bowl filled with tomato soup, then up at his sister again.

"I never had soup in the morning before." He said with a slight grin.

"Uh, Danny? I wouldn't call this morning anymore," Jazz said as she pointed to his clock.

His eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw it was going on two-o'clock. "Two?! In the afternoon? What about school!?" Danny looked to her again, his eyes going more frantic, "Oh my gosh…I slept right through Friday! It's Saturday now!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "Why would you say that? Does it feel like you've slept that long?"

"N-no…well, maybe, but…you're not in school," he finally said.

She smiled, though a bit cruelly, "Surprise, surprise. That's due to Mom and Dad. They said they were going to be busy today, so they told me to stay home and take care of you." Jazz shook her head, "I don't know why. If I didn't come wake you up, you _would've _slept until Saturday."

Danny blinked before staring down into the soup. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember the night before, "But…I told Sam to get me up for school."

"Sam?" Jazz looked confused, "When did you talk to her?"

"Last night."

"On the phone?"

"No…she came over to see me. I told her it would be better if I went to school," Danny explained.

As Danny stared at the soup, Jazz stared at Danny as though he were crazy. She was sure she would have seen his friend if she was there, but then again…maybe she was doing something else at the time. But instead of telling him he was probably hallucinating, she turned to walk out, "Well, I'm sure they'll be over after school to see you. Maybe last night was only a dream."

Danny watched her walk out before zoning out, "It couldn't have been a dream…" he said lowly as he put his own hand to his forehead.

Sure enough, about forty-five minutes later, Sam and Tucker entered his room.

"What happened, Danny?" Sam asked quickly.

"Sam thought you died," Tucker remarked.

"I did not!" Sam cried before she walked over to Danny, "But we were both worried. Usually you tell us if you're not coming to school."

Danny stared up at her to see if she was putting on some kind of cover up because she forgot to come over this morning, "I told you I didn't feel great last night, Sam."

Sam cocked her head to the side as she tried to remember if she indeed did talk to him. But as far as she was concerned, she hadn't talked to anyone after school yesterday. She shook her head, "No you didn't. I stayed at home and didn't talk to anyone on the phone."

"No, you don't understand!" He exclaimed, getting frustrated that people were telling him he was seeing things, "You were right here! You said you came over to see me!"

"I—," Sam was cut off by Tucker.

"Listen, Sam, don't make Danny think he's crazy. Just because I'm here, doesn't mean you can't admit that you were in Danny's room last night…" he paused before adding a second thought, "Same thing for the night before, when Danny said he saw you at his house."

Sam clenched her fists, "I think I would know where _I _was! I was at home both times Danny said he saw me! I know I was."

Before she could say anymore, Danny wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought her hand to his face. Sam stuttered over her words and began to feel uncomfortable when she blushed.

"Umm…Danny? Heh…" she glanced over at the smirking Tucker before looking down, "what are you doing?"

"You came over last night and felt to see if I had a fever. Remember now?" Danny asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate to be proven right.

Sam sighed and, reluctantly, pulled her hand back. "Danny, I wish I came over last night to see you. But I didn't…it was probably just your imagination because you were—."

"It wasn't my imagination, Sam! You were really—," he stopped himself when the buzzing came back again. Even from upstairs, Danny could hear his father exclaiming a triumphant, "Fixed it!"

Danny held his head in his hands, "Not again…not again!" He began groaning and gritting his teeth as the noise invaded his mind and made his body weak. He could only barely hear Sam and Tucker calling his name, sounding more like they were under water.

"Go get his parents, Tucker!" Sam ordered, glad Tucker ran out right away. Sam sat beside him on his bed, her hands gripping his upper arms. "Danny! Danny, snap out of it, tell me what's wrong!" She wanted to punch herself when she felt warm tears cloud her vision. She knew she had to be strong and snap him out of whatever he was in.

"The noise…" Danny said, the pulse in his head feeling like a hammer.

Sam listened, "What noise?" When he didn't answer, she became even more worried, but was quickly pushed aside when his parents came into the room.

"Son, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Migraine…" Danny said, making Jack and Maddie slump their shoulders.

"A migraine?" Jack looked to each person in the room, including Jazz who was standing in the doorway, "I thought a ghost possessed him."

Maddie helped him lay down again, "Danny, just rest some more. Maybe you just need a little more sleep. If you wake up and still have a bad headache, then we'll think of something to do."

"Don't you think it's more than a migraine?" Sam inquired, looking at Danny from the foot of his bed, "I mean…he was fine one second and then…"

Jack nodded, "You think he was possessed by a ghost, too?"

"What? No!" Sam yelled, becoming more than a little annoyed, "I just think—."

"Maybe you and Tucker should leave for awhile," Maddie suggested softly, staring down at Danny who fell asleep amazingly fast. "Danny needs his rest, but I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow."

Sam wanted to argue, but didn't think she would win against his parents. She sighed and came up with a quick plan as she silently walked out of his room and down the stairs. She heard Tucker following closely, bumping into her when she stopped abruptly outside.

"I wonder what's going on…" Tucker pondered, "Do you think it _is _a ghost?"

Sam looked back up at the house, "No doubt. And just because we got showed to the front door…doesn't mean we can't use his window."

"What? You mean break into his room?"

"Why not?" Sam asked, "I've done it before."

They stared at each other for a long awkward moment. Then Tucker smirked.

"I bet you have."

Sam could do nothing but roll her eyes.


End file.
